


Crowning Glory

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bingo, Clex - Freeform, Clexmas, Community: clexmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slavery, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special banquet makes Lex nervous.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For my 2011 Spring/Summer/Autumn Fling [Bingo Card](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/751872.html).  
> Prompt: Collars  
> Pattern: Card 1: Basic Bingo (Floating/A Straight Line/Horizontal)  
> Prompt Count: (1/5)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 30, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 13, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 710  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2011 Slavefic AU Fic Prompt Request](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/740084.html) for . Pairing: Master Lex/Slave Clark. Prompts: Ridiculous, Crown, Banquet. :)  
> Set in the Victorian era when themed parties were all the rage, as Clark says. ;) AU for slavery in the 1890s.

  


_Victorian whimsy_  
Might be flimsy,  
But, oh, what fun!  


**Edith Warshall  
** "Yellow Roses"  
1896 C.E. 

This was ridiculous.

Lex frowned as he looked down at the invitation. The embossed stationary was of the highest quality, the seal of gold, the location one of the finest mansion in Metropolis.

“What is it, Lex?”

Lex looked at his slave. Clark was the most beautiful pleasure slave in all of Metropolis. His green eyes were brilliant, sparkling with joy, which he supposed some people would find incomprehensible, but somehow Clark saw the world with optimism despite his collar and manacles.

_Either he’s delusional or special._

Lex knew which one it was, to be sure.

“This.” He stuck out the invitation and Clark took it.

Reading it quickly, he frowned. “What…?”

“You see? Ridiculous!”

Clark’s smile never failed to warm Lex’s heart. “Or it could be fun.”

“Fun!” Lex shook his head.

“Aww, Lex, theme parties are all the rage. This sounds like a curiosity.”

“It’s curious, all right. I would expect something this bizarre in Gotham.”

Clark laughed, the sound always delighting Lex. “You’ll be fine. You are never less than the best at everything you do.”

Lex felt the little thrill he always did at Clark’s admiration. “Well, I guess I’d better figure out how to go about this.”

Clark leaned forward and put his hand in Lex’s. “We will figure it out.”

Lex smiled.

& & & & & &

Carriages pulled up to the Salisbury Mansion, the liveried footmen helping Masters and slaves alight.

The Luthor carriage was purple-and-gold, and the Master was draped in deep purple robes with gold trim. He held a gold chain, his slave trailing behind him in light purple robes with less gold trim.

The mansion was impressive, all marble columns and red brick walls, tall and looming with ornamental gingerbread accents.

Inside, the mansion was typical Victorian grandeur: ornate marble, lavish potted ferns, and paintings of solemn ancestors in gilt-edged frames.

In the enormous foyer, Eve Salisbury was smiling regally, greeting her guests in her blue velvet gown, a sapphire necklace sparkling in her decolletage. Her russet hair was piled fashionably atop her head, her brown eyes missing no detail.

“Welcome, Lord Luthor.” At his bow, she smiled. “Just follow my butler.”

The lord bowed, leading his slave by the chain. The butler led them down the marble hall, a Bayeux tapestry hanging on the wall. They stopped at the entrance to the huge ballroom, which was set with long tables that could seat a hundred. Ferns were in every corner and along the walls. Cushions of plush red velvet were at the feet of every chair.

Lord Luthor was guided to a seat by a winsome maid. Once seated, his slave knelt on the cushion, receiving a loving caress from his Master.

It took awhile for everyone to file in and take a seat, but it finally reached the point where Lady Salisbury stood at the head of one of the tables and clapped for attention.

“I thank you for attending this banquet. In the spirit of adventure, we are playing tonight, and who knows what may happen?”

Clark winked at Lex, who looked long-suffering. Clark chuckled and eagerly waited for the food to arrive.

It was all of the highest quality: consommé, rolls, salad, roast beef, chicken, turkey, _au gratin_ potatoes, mixed vegetables, and all prepared with wine and cream sauces, with condiments and small side dishes of cranberry, raspberries, and other fruits. Each course was more glorious than the last, and the Masters fed their slaves.

Lady Salisbury clapped her hands again, and her servants brought in large paper crowns painted gold. They were placed on the heads of the Masters and Mistresses, a Victorian love for headgear making the crowns a big hit.

Lord Luthor fed his slave, his crown at a rakish angel. His slave could not help but smile.

 _“’Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown…’”_ quoted the slave.

His Master smiled. He leaned down and kissed him, running a finger over the jeweled slave collar.

“I love you, Lex.”

“Well, you’re a good Master.”

Clark grinned as he sat back up, adjusting his crown.

Lex sighed. He still thought it was ridiculous to reverse roles, but that was Lady Salisbury for you.


End file.
